Rain
by crailis
Summary: [Oneshot][Kataang] Another fluffy story involving.. gasp... rain!


Another short oneshot. Written, again, ages ago. About March. I dont know when it takes place in the Avatar world, but it does.  
Eh. Spur of the moment stuff is fun to write. X3

I dont own Avatar. At all. Ever.

----------

Aang sat in silence, almost in a state of complete meditation, but his eyes were open as he focused on what was going on around him. He was sitting near the bank of a river, watching as a steady downpour of rain forced a beautiful imperfection on its surface. Every drop that hit the ground, water, or him made a contribution to the wonderful symphony being played before him, a beautiful sound that was impossible to recreate.

_Could anything be more beautiful?_ He thought as he continued to watch. But, the moment he thought it, he let it drift from his mind. He knew there was something more beautiful… or rather someone.

He turned towards Katara, who was sitting a good distance away from him, her back mostly turned toward him. He sighed softly, about to turn away before she caught him staring. Again. He stopped himself when he noticed that her mind was obviously occupied with something else. She was completely fascinated by the rain, watching intently as it fell from the sky and hit the ground, a look of wonder on her face.

Grinning slightly, he continued to watch her, remembering the other times it would rain on their travels. Usually, Toph and Sokka would whine in annoyance, disturbing the peace, not allowing either of them to enjoy it like they wanted. But now, it was rather late in the evening, and they had just finished setting up camp when it started to rain. At the first few drops, the other two had retreated into their tents, leaving him and Katara some time to themselves. They had decided to simply sit out in the rain, not bothered by their clothes getting wet, seeing as they could dry themselves in an instant. They were completely content being surrounded by the elements they knew so well.

Aang sat there for quite some time, completely transfixed on the waterbender, smiling slightly. After another moment, though, a slight look of confusion spread across the Avatar's face. He watched as Katara lifted her hands above her head, doing something he could not see clearly. He slowly and quietly moved so he could see her from the side, curiosity taking over.

She was bending the falling rain before her. The movements of her hands were rather clumsy, but gentle no less. She simply nudged the raindrops into the direction she desired before letting them fall along with the rest.

Aang tilted his head to the side, more confused now than he was earlier. _What is the point of moving raindrops around?_ he thought. But, only a moment after he thought it was it answered.

He watched as Katara lifted her hands higher above her head, quickly bending lots of the small raindrops around. She let her hands move downwards with the rain, as if allowing it to flow a bit more naturally. Aang smiled brightly as he noticed the distinct shape of a circle in the rain before it fell to the ground.

He watched her do this over and over again. He focused on her movements, her beautiful smile, the way her hands moved, the look of pure wonder on her face, and anything else that he felt he needed to know so he could try this technique himself. He watched her draw a few different shapes, amazed with the creativity she had with her element, before he turned from her to try himself.

Aang lifted his hands above his head, attempting to bend the water just like she did. He had failed a few times, and each time he did, he turned to watch Katara for another moment, almost getting distracted by her each time. Soon enough, he was drawing shapes in the rain like a professional, watching each of the shapes he drew fall with an unmoving gaze. He was completely oblivious to just about everything around him.

Suddenly, Katara stood up, the sudden movement starting Aang quite a bit. He stopped his bending and turned to her, expecting her to catch him using her technique. Sighing softly, he realized that she was still facing the other direction, just as engulfed with this as he was a few minutes before. He watched as she raised her hands above her head again, moving her hands quickly and fluidly, writing her name clearly in the rain.

_Wow, Katara…_ He quickly stood up, also ready to try this for himself.

…But instead of writing his name, he wrote hers. He smiled as he watched her name fall to the ground, enjoying how the water accented it. He wrote it over and over again, not bothering to write anything different.

Aang was concentrating so hard on the characters before him, he didn't even notice Katara looking at him, blushing, writing his name in the rain.


End file.
